<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish upon a star by peithom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567761">wish upon a star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom'>peithom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How beautiful would it be if your star wished for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wish upon a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for: @seungsIt | twt</p>
<p>I hope you like it ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lixie! C’mon!” Jisung shouts to his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming!” the other replies, trudging through the grasslands.</p>
<p>“Aaaaa- why did we even have to come all the way here!?” he adds, annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung ignores him and sets the blanket he brought for them on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Felix said trying to catch his friend’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh finally, I thought you’d never catch up.” Jisung sarcastically remarked.</p>
<p>“C’mon- sit here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sungie, it’s dark out- my mom’s gonna look for me.” Felix says with a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you it’ll be quick!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It better be- it’s scary out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” as Jisung said this, stars fell from the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in awe. Unknowingly smiling at the sight of what might be billions of stars. It was beautiful.</p>
<p>But it was only the second most beautiful thing he saw that night. The first would be how the stars reflected in Jisung’s eyes, how he seemed to hold the whole universe in there. It was breathtaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quick! Make a wish!” Jisung says as he closed his eyes and put his hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapping out of his thoughts, Felix did the same. He doesn’t really know what he wished for, or if he even made one. But as he looked at Jisung, there might be something he felt, whether he acknowledged it or not- he couldn’t deny the wish made by his beating heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>7 years later;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“HEY! THAT’S MINE!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh c’mon sung, I’ll just have small bite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever- just take it! I’ll get another one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the best!” Felix winks at the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been a decade since their friendship started and now the two are practically attached at the hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! You’re sleeping over tonight right?” Jisung asks as he sits down, new sandwich at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but if you’re gonna do something else I can-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no! Just making sure~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving the door a few soft knocks, Felix stands there, snacks in hands.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Jisung answers the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ughhh finallyyyyyyy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Jisung asks the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you see I bought snacks?” Felix replies, holding up the bags.</p>
<p>“So, what are we gonna do today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, wanna watch a movie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to settle on Jisung’s bed, laptop in their laps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me we’re watching one of your sappy movies again-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up lix, you love them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn’t win that argument, Felix just decided to get comfy on the bed, leaning on the wall.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he decided to shut his eyes. He’s a bit tired, so he thought he might as well get some rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Lix!” Jisung says, poking his best friend. The other shifted but didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“HEY! Seriously!?! The movie just started-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix could still hear Jisung’s whines, he’s not that deep in sleep yet, but he chose to ignore the younger. Figuring he would stop if he didn’t respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh- I can’t stand you.” Jisung says with a huff, but leans into his friend’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Felix relaxed at this, liking the contact. He didn’t even realize it, but he did fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up, he’s completely lying down, hugging Jisung’s stomach. The other just happened to finish his movie, moving to join Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix quickly closed his eyes, faking slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung set his laptop aside, and laid down with his friend.</p>
<p>He faced Felix and took a good look at his face.</p>
<p>Button nose, small plump lips, long lashes. Fairy-like features. <em>He’s so beautiful.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He always looked like this, ever since we were young. He shines like the sun. The brightest star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lix…”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna know what I wished for during that meteor shower when we were young?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand reaches for Felix’s hair, gently brushing through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wished my sun would shine like it always does.”</p>
<p>“So, you have to stay bright like that okay?” It’s my wish-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small smile, Felix opens his eyes. He looks at Jisung and replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung was flustered. He thought the other was sleeping the whole time. He was about to retract his hand from the other's head when Felix reached for it. Not knowing what to do he just stared at the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna know what I wished for?”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>You.</em></strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this story, then thank you so much.<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>